Romy Songfic to Journy
by Willow99
Summary: A one shot about Remy/Gambit and Rogue set to "don't stop believing" by journy. It's my first fanfic, please read!


**Hey! Willow here. Hope you like my first fic, review if you can. All recognisable charactors are copyrighted by Marvel. **

* * *

**"Just a small town girl living in a lonely world she took the midnight train going anywhere"**

Rogue was tired, sick and tired of everything, of her inability to touch others, even of Xavier's school for the "extraordinary". And she was getting out. She bought her ticket to the first place on the train station's board. A one way ticket.

**"Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit he took the midnight train going anywhere"**

Remy was angry, but then again he was always angry, angry at seemingly every human's horrible prejudices, and at Magneto (metal head's) inhumanity. He had decided it earlier that night, glaring up at the crack on his room's ceiling. He had decided to leave the alyocates, and be damned what his Pere had to say about it, he had decided that he was too good to be some petty criminal, but that didn't mean he had to work with the criminally insane. He boarded the train at exactly midnight, with no idea of what was to come.

**"I see her in a smoky room"**

The ex-alycote formerly referred to as Gambit had finally met his match, at least that was what he realized he saw the girl walk up across the room and pull a chair up next to him at the bar. She had only just shed her hat, and her brown hair framed her face, accented by a streak of white. She had small hands, but they were encased in gloves, the rest of her seemed hidden as well, leaving only her face and the barest hint of her neck visible. He imagined how luxuriously soft her skin would be to the touch, an impulse that he itched to yield to, if only to brush his skin on hers for an instant.

**"The smell of wine and cheap perfume"**

The stench was smothering Rouge, only seeming to increase her urge to rip the leather of her gloves off her hands, and to remove her coat. But she was stronger than that, and so the coat and gloves remained on. She needed a drink, and as she made her way across the room her eyes fell on an extremely attractive man. His hair was curly brown, and needed a wash, but instead of decreasing his good looks, it seemed to enhance them. His eyes were hidden in the shadows, and he held a half empty bottle of something in his hands. She pulled a chair up next to the man and tried to ignore both him and the unnerving feeling that his unseen eyes were watching her.

**"For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on"**

Remy prepared to turn on is charm, but, deciding against it choose to do it the old fashioned way. He turned to the striking figure seated next to him and smiled. For an instant, she smiled as well, and it seemed almost if they had shared something more than a glance, something far more intimate. But as soon as it started, it was over.

**"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard their shadows searching in the night"**

Teenagers were out on the streets searching everywhere for a hint of where their teammate had gone. Professor Xavier had refused to use Celebro saying that is was Rogue's choice, but her friends weren't to be put off that easily. As they searched, they had no idea that they were not the only ones searching in the darkness for a seemingly lost teammate.

**"Streetlight people, living just to find emotion hiding, somewhere in the night"**

Another group of teenagers were searching the streets, not far away, in the same town as a matter of fact. But unlike the other group of teenagers, this group skulked in the shadows, and were accompanied by a few men. They were the brotherhood and four of the alycotes. But, just as the other group of teens, their search would prove futile.

**"Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill"**

The barmaid eyed a cajun man seated next to a brunette at the bar . They didn't seem to have come together, but there was an attraction their that any outsider could see was greater than just a bottle of jack could create. The man himself looked like a challenge, and the barmaid contemplated whether or not to approach. She was already working over time, and in her mind he was looking better by the minute. She approached and proceeded to flirt. Remy himself was barely interested in the leggy blonde that had approached him, but he thought it might be a good way to gauge the brunette's interest in him, and a distraction to give him time to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

**"Payin anything to roll the dice, just one more time"**

Remy was getting no where. He had quickly lost interest in the blonde, but was still unable to place the brunette. He scoured the room for a distraction, and found the perfect one, a game of poker going on in a shady corner. He stood up and approached. He took a seat with the men and was quickly dealt in. Moments later the brunette approached the table taking a seat across from him, but not acknowledging his presence in any way. She too was dealt in and the game began.

**"Some will win, some will lose some were born to sing the blues"**

Remy was smirking. His entire being glowed with smugness and confidence, something that, considering his endowments, he figured he was entitled to. He had a good hand, but with his empathy, he would be sure to win. He slowly prodded the emotions of the different men around him. No competition. Then he gently reached out to feel the brunette's, and pulled back in shock. Her emotions seemed to be in turmoil. So much anger, rage, sadness, confusion, and yet their was still happiness, joy, shock, fear, anguish, curiosity, and that was only the beginning. She really was surprisingly complex. And he had a feeling that this simple game of cards had become a much greater challenge.

Rogue had her poker face on, but on the inside she was smiling. She had four pair, king high. Unless someone had pulled an ace high four of a kind, she had this one "in the bag". She threw down seven chips, a large amount, especially for most of the other men, there own stack of chips reduced quickly when she and the cajun had joined the game. He saw her seven and not too surprisingly, beat his own ace high full house. A few hands later and they were the only ones left in the game. She had a decent full house, with sixes as her high, but the cajun could have anything. There eyes met for an instant before he folded. Yes, he Remy LeBou master of cards had folded, to a girl. And the game was over.

The men started another game, this time of Black Jack, but the pair quietly excused themselves. They took back there seats at the bar, and fell into an uncomfortable silence. Remy was the one to break it "Where have I seen ye before mon petit belle?" he questioned, his voice oozing with charm and his accent becoming more and more prominent as he spoke" "How should ah know sugar?" replied Rogue, ignoring his charm, her southern accent becoming more noticeable with each word. Hearing her voice, Remy remembered another girl with a fiery accent and gasped in shock "Rogue" he exclaimed in shock. A moment after the cajun's exclamation, she too remembered a certain villain's irksome lackey, at the time going by Gambit.

"Swamp rat!" she yelled, anger turning to rage turning to confusion. "What are you doin here?" asked Rogue when she was finally able to formulate the turmoil in her head into words, "shouldn't you be somewhere with metal head plotting world domination?". "I could ask a similar question of you" Remy shot back. "Oh really" asked Rogue a bemused smile flitting across her face for an instant, "since when do I work for Magneto?" she inquired, a glower marring her otherwise beautiful face. Rolling his eyes, Remy sneered a reply "I was just wondering what you're doing here without the rest of the X-geeks" . "I quit" said Rogue standing up to leave. Remy grabbed her gloved hands and pulled her back down, much to her protest, ducking her slap af his face. "Why'd ya quit" asked Remy, his hands sill on her own gloved ones, keeping her still. "None of your business swamp rat" she spat at him, making another futile attempt to free herself. "I quit too" said Remy suddenly, almost as if the words had left his mouth accidentally. "I didn't know alycotes could quit" murmured Rogue, so startled that she was no longer struggling to escape. "I didn't know x-men could quit either" retorted Remy, almost as if at a loss of words. "Oh, x-men can, they just usually choose not to do so." replied, trying to slowly worm her way out of his grip. Remy sensed her discomfort, but instead of backing away as most did when in close contact with Rogue, he leaned forward, leaving almost no room between them. "Why did you leave mon cherie?" he asked "did they do something?". "Nah," she replied. "There wasn't enough space for me, I was feelin closed in, but what does it matter to you anyways Swamp Rat?". "It don't" he replied automatically, almost as if his mouth was on auto pilot. "Course not" said Rogue rolling her eyes. "Why are you here Rogue, here of all places?"

"Does it matter?" Rogue asked, not really expecting an answer. "Why wouldn't it matter?" replied Remy, half expecting her to just stand up and walk away. Right as Rogue opened her mouth to answer, her phone went off. Sighing, she answered. "Hi Kitty" murmuring came from the person on the other side of the phone "No ah'm not comin back" then Remy heard an angry buzzing. A sad smile flitted across Rogue's and she hung up the phone with a quiet "Bye Kitty, tell the elf I luv him." "The Elf?" asked Remy questioningly. "Not that you should have been listening to mah private conversation, buy ah was talkin about my brother, Kurt." "Oh", muttered Remy in response.

"So…" began Remy "since you've got no place to go and I've got no place to go…" he trailed off "how bout we go somewhere together". Surprising both herself and Remy, Rogue replied "What ya got in mind Swamp Rat". Still halfway in shock that Rogue was even considering such an idea, Remy replied "how bout I grab us a ride, most of the people here will be too drunk in the mornin to remember anythin anyway, and we drive till the sun starts to rise and see where we end up." "Hm" murmured Rogue, obviously thinking hard. "and anyway Chere, why don't you ever call me by my name, I call you by yours?" "No ya don't" replied Rogue and she peered out the window, "how bout that bike, the black chrome one?" she suggested. "It'll do" he replied ,"now meet me outside in five". "Fine" replied Rogue, and they parted ways.

_His timing was perfect _though Rogue as she slid herself onto the bike behind Remy. Turning around, Remy asked "what do you mean I don call you by your name, Chere?" "Well" replied Rogue, facing him, "besides calling me Chere, the same name I bet you use on all of the ladies, my name ain't Rogue. It's just like how you call yourself Gambit." "Well then mon petit belle, what am I to call you?" "Well…" murmured Rogue trailing off, "Since ah ain't workin, you can call me Marie". Smiling at her, Remy lost all sense of time until Rogue said "Well come on then Remy, let's get a move on." "Sure thing" he replied and they sped off through the night, Remy relishing the way his name had rolled off his Chere's tongue, and Rogue quietly savoring the safeness she felt when clinging to Remy's solid frame.

**"Oh the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on"**


End file.
